Sky High 2: The Next Term
by brainless psycho
Summary: [on hiatus]The start of term nears, and with it comes a powerful new student. Will this be the start of a new friendship for Will and the others? Or is something sinister in store for our heroes? SLASH WarrenOC ::I suck at summaries, oh and firsttimer::
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright/Disclaimer**: I, the author, do hereby claim no ownership in any form of _Sky High_ or any of its characters. All characters, trademarks, etc, belong to Disney. Though based on this movie, the author gains no profit whatsoever from this work of fiction. This story is only to be for the leisure of the author and others.

**Warning**: This story will be rated "M" due to profane language, as well as sexual situations occurring in later chapters. Also, this story will mainly show the homosexual pairing of the author's original character, Anima, with the character Warren Peace. If you find this pairing offensive in any way, please refrain from reading beyond this point.

**Author's Note**: Seeing as this is my first "official" fanfiction, all forms of critiquing are welcome. All I ask is that no one criticize my work. There _is_ a difference between "critiquing" and "criticizing". To put it simply, "critiquing" is helping; "criticizing" is flaming. Well, at least it is in my eyes. Also, I did not create the International Alliance. Either Disney created this group in the movie, or another author by the name of Insomniac-Angel. Be sure to read Insomniac-Angel's story But Noble Souls.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**H**e had been careless. There was no other way to explain how he was caught. How could he have possibly forgotten about the damn security camera behind the counter! He had easily disabled the other two cameras in the store.

But how could he have missed the last one!

And now there was nothing he could do, except wait and listen.

_How could I have missed it!_ he thought, being extra careful not to project it. _I should have just gone with my instincts and left. But no! I had to try to get the money!_

He knew what he was about to do was risky. Heck, he wasn't even sure it was worth the risk! Stealing the money wasn't the problem. No, the only thing that bothered him was the part where he would have had to use his powers to get the money.

Ten years ago, after a terrible accident, he had promised himself to never use his powers for anything other than life-threatening situations. He forced himself to maintain complete control over his powers. Thinking about that awful day sent a shiver down his spine. He was about to wrap his arms around himself, but suddenly remembered the shiny steel cuffs.

_This is where your "powers" have gotten you, Anima,_ He thought bitterly as he glared at his wrists. _A one-way trip to a jail cell._

Anima continued to glare at the hand cuffs until they started to twist and bend. With a gasp of realization, he broke his concentration and looked out the window.

"What's wrong," the driver asked, glancing every now and then in his rear-view mirror to the back seat. The officer really was a nice man, though he took his job very seriously. But he couldn't help being sympathetic towards Anima. A couple of times when Anima relaxed a bit, he could hear little parts of the officer's thoughts.

_He can't be more than 17, poor kid,_ Anima remembered the officer thinking as said the Miranda warning.

"Nothing," Anima lied. Little by little, his mind relaxed as he felt himself sink into a trance. He felt his eyes cloud over, his eyes focusing less on the world around him.

As he looked through the fog, he saw images, visions, but he could not make them out clearly enough. Anima continued to watch as his premonition became clearer.

There was a woman, though her face remained unseen. Her short, black hair was feathered and gave her an air of strength and power. Even her cream-colored suit clearly showed that she meant business, despite its feminine cut and color. The woman appeared to be talking to someone, but Anima could only make out a few of the words being said.

"... no home, and... known family. All I... my care for one day. If he... I will see to it that... place to stay," the woman reasoned. When she was sure he would not object to her demands, she continued: "I have taken the liberty to contact... briefed them on the situation."

The woman moved towards a door on her left. As she turned the handle, she paused for a minute before speaking again.

"I'm sure you are aware of the consequences should the true nature of this visit reach public ears." With that said, the woman pushed the door open, letting in a white light, so bright that Anima was immediately pulled from the vision.

He was in the backseat of the squad car once more. Never before had he been abruptly forced from a vision, and he hoped to never have to experience it again. It felt like his head was trying to split open. After a moment of slow breathing, Anima was able to ease enough of the pain to realize the car was pulling into the police station, and the officer was in the middle of speaking to him.

"-n't know how long you've been out there, but if you stay positive things'll get better. Just don't give up, 'cause you never know when your luck'll change."

When he finished, he glanced in his mirror and caught my eyes and held it, trying to show me that he did care. Finally, the officer looked away as he parked the car. As the officer got out of the car, Anima realized his hand cuffs were still twisted. As quickly as he could, he focused his mind on them and bent them back to their beginning shape. As soon as he did, his door was opened as the officer helped him out.

"Thank you. For your words," Anima spoke softly. Despite its volume, the officer heard and gave a slight smile before leading Anima towards the main entrance. But as soon as they stepped through the double-doors, a woman with short, black hair and a cream-colored suit stepped in from a door off to the right. Anima's steps faltered as her eyes met his own.

"It's you," Anima spoke aloud. The woman's eyes widened.

"I'm almost quite certain we have never met," she said, her eyes taking in the young boy before her.

"No, we haven't met," he repeated, "but I've seen you, in a premonition."

* * *

Please read and review! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright/Disclaimer**: I, the author, do hereby claim no ownership in any form of _Sky High_ or any of its characters. All characters, trademarks, etc, belong to Disney. Though based on this movie, the author gains no profit whatsoever from this work of fiction. This story is only to be for the leisure of the author and others.

**Warning**: This story will be rated "M" due to profane language, as well as sexual situations occurring in later chapters. Also, this story will mainly show the homosexual pairing of the author's original character, Anima, with the character Warren Peace. If you find this pairing offensive in any way, please refrain from reading beyond this point.

**Author's Note**: Seeing as this is my first "official" fanfiction, all forms of critiquing are welcome. All I ask is that no one criticize my work. There _is_ a difference between "critiquing" and "criticizing". To put it simply, "critiquing" is helping; "criticizing" is flaming. Well, at least it is in my eyes. Also, I'd like to thank Jacob for bringing to my attention that Principal Powers' first name is Veronica. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**P**rincipal Powers continued her examination of the young man. He was was rather thin, bordering on malnourished. His platinum blonde hair was disheveled, falling into his face. But what captivated Principal Powers gaze were his eyes. They were like liquid silver, yet at the same time they looked cold and hard.

_Could this be him?_ She asked herself. She hadn't been told much, only that she was to retrieve a young Super with immense power, and it was most imperative that he be brought back to Sky High.

"My name is Anima" The boy said. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"I am Veronica Powers," She answered, "and I am the Principal of Sky High."

"Sky High?"

"I was told to invite you to attend our school based on your . . . talents."

"Told? By whom?" Anima wondered aloud.

Principal Powers hesitated with her response. _How much am I allowed to reveal to this child?_ She wondered. Upon hearing her thoughts, Anima's gaze became a glare.

"I may be younger than you, but that doesn't make me a child," he spat out. Principal Powers' eyes widened with surprise.

"You have precognitive _and_ telepathic abilities?"

_Among others_, Anima thought to himself. The limits of his powers have yet to be tested, not that he would want to.

"I think we should leave now," Principal Powers suggested. "We shouldn't discuss these matters here. I'll take you back to the school now." That being said, she walked to the front desk of the station.

"This young man is to be left in my care," She said, handing over an important-looking document. The two officers quickly read it and immediately straightened their postures.

"Yes, ma'am. Is there anything we may do to assist you?" one of them asked.

"No, thank you. We have already arranged for transportation back to the school." Principal Powers replied, turning to walk out through the main doors. Anima followed in step, glancing curiously at the document the two officers had left on the desk.

Back on the streets, Anima continued to follow the mysterious woman, down into a deserted alley.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, his voice showing the confusion and unease he felt. Suddenly, a beam of light shot down from the cloudy sky above, surrounding Anima. He tried to move away, but he found his legs wouldn't move. In fact, he couldn't move any part of his body! Try as he might, his body remained inside the beam.

"Just relax," Principal Powers instructed. "If you keep struggling, you might really hurt yourself."

Anima heard not a word she said. He panicked, using all his strength to get away. He couldn't breathe, and his mind began to cloud over.

And then he lost consciousness.

* * *

When Anima awoke, he realized he was lying in a hospital bed. His eyes shot wide open, and he bolted upright.

"Easy, child," an elderly woman cautioned. "You aren't quite stable yet. I'm Nurse Spex."

"It feels like my head is going to explode," Anima cringed as he lay back on the bed.

"Let me have a look," she said. A moment later, a beam of red light shot from her eyes towards his head, surrounding it. _Nothing appears to be wrong,_ she thought, _but there is an awful lot of brain activity_.

Pain shot through his head as he unintentionally read her mind.

"Please," he cried out, "don't think so loudly."

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I didn't realize you were telepathic. That would explain your headache."

"Isn't there something you can do?"

"Unfortunately, no," Nurse Spex frowned. "There's no telling what effects drugs and antibiotics will have on your powers. You need to calm your mind down and relax."

Anima shut his eyes tightly, willing his heart to slow down. Soon, his breathing evened out, and the pain slowly dulled away. He continued to breathe deeply, allowing the positive energy to enter, and as he exhaled he envisioned all the negative energy- his doubts, his fears- being expelled from his body until his mind no longer felt weighted. Anima let a sigh escape his lips as he slowly opened his eyes.

"How do you feel? Better?" Nurse Spex asked, to which Anima simply nodded. "You should be well enough to go. Principal Powers would like to see you in the gymnasium."

* * *

After pointing out his destination- and shoving two lollipops in his hands to make him feel better- Anima ran off. The gym looked like any other gym- bleachers, wooden floor, a timer- but there was just something about it that felt different. Just as he was wondering where Principal Powers was, something remarkably similar to a shooting star shot into the gymnasium, and when it landed in front of him Principal Powers stood in its place.

"You had me worried there," she said. "You were unconscious for almost a week. School went back in session yesterday."

"A week?"

"Yes. We didn't see anything wrong with you, physically. Nurse Spex suggested exhaustion and stress, so we had you in our hospital ward. If you're feeling better, I think we should get straight to business."

"Business? What do you mean?" Anima asked warily.

"Your admittance into Sky High, but before we can do so I must see your powers. You are required to demonstrate your powers to me so that I can see your level of control over them. I will be the only one to witness so you don't have to feel nervous."

"I don't think it's possible for me to show you my telepathic and precognitive abilities," Anima said. "But I'm also telekinetic."

"Excellent!" Principal Powers exclaimed. "Now, what can you do with . . . this?" As soon as she said that, she pushed a button on a remote and a car dropped from seemingly nowhere. Startled by the motion overhead, Anima immediately used his powers to suspend the car above his head.

"Well done!" She praised, but Anima was far from done. He slowly released more of his power, crushing the car. When he was done, he had completely crushed the car into a sphere five inches in diameter. Then, he elongated the sphere to about five feet. Using more of his power, he created a statue of Principal Powers.

Principal Powers was speechless. The amount of power that had been demonstrated before her was far more than mere telekinesis.

"That was very impressive," she said as she touched the statue. "I'll draw up all the necessary paperwork. Why don't you have a look around our campus? I'll call when I'm ready for you."

As soon as Anima left, Principal Powers let out a sigh. There was something very different about this boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright/Disclaimer**: I, the author, do hereby claim no ownership in any form of _Sky High_ or any of its characters. All characters, trademarks, etc, belong to Disney. Though based on this movie, the author gains no profit whatsoever from this work of fiction. This story is only to be for the leisure of the author and others.

**Author's Note**: Thanks everyone who reviewed! All five of you LOL! But seriously, thanks! Especially Jacob, who pointed out that Principal Powers already had a first name. Oh, and also thank you Unlovingdragon for being the very first person to add my story to their favorite list, and add me to their author alerts. Also, thank you emmalenemurphy for adding me to your alert list as well. I'll do my best to update on a semi-regular basis (translation: when I can/if I'm bored).

Now here's chapter three…

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**R**rrrrriiiiiiinnnggggggg!!!

Sighs of relief were heard throughout the Mad Science classroom as the shrill sound of the bell signaled the end of class, and the start of the morning break.

"Remember, your reports on 'The Pros and Cons of Cloning Rays' is due on my desk by tomorrow, no later than 10:00 am," Mr. Medulla reminded as his students began to file out of his classroom.

Warren Peace let out a long sigh. They weren't even through the first week of school, and already Mr. Medulla was piling on the work.

"Isn't this great, Warren?" Ethan asked with excitement.

"Isn't what great?"

"We get to be in Mad Science together!" he shrieked. "We'll be able to do homework together, study together, hang together; wow, I feel so _cool_!"

Ethan could hardly keep from jumping up and down. Because there was no longer any segregation of supers, many of the courses only for "heroes" were being filled with various "sidekicks". It was just his luck that the now-sophomore had opted to take the junior course seeing as he had practically committed the freshmen course to memory over the summer break.

"Oh, gee wiz! That's _swell_!" Warren spat, sarcasm practically dripping off every word. Unfortunately for him, Ethan was just too excited to see it.

"I know, right!" Ethan exclaimed. "I'll see you later, _buddy_!" With that, Ethan turned down the next hall to get to his History of Supers' class. Warren sighed as he continued on his way.

It wasn't that Warren didn't like the boy. On the contrary, Ethan was actually rather tolerable, especially when he was able to help with the workload. The problem was that Warren wasn't used to people who actually wanted to be around him. From the start of his high school career, he had always been alone. There wasn't one person who didn't know the man his father was, the man everyone assumed Warren would grow to emulate.

Back then, he would have done _anything_ for a friend. But now, after being alone for so long, all he wanted was some space. Well, maybe not all the time. It really felt great to know that someone had his back if he needed the help, and Warren wouldn't trade that for anything.

_Not yet, anyway,_ Warren thought with a chuckle. He continued to make his way across campus to the library. This year, he had decided to take a class that wouldn't require much thinking to do, so he had chosen to be the library assistant.

It was either that, or a course on designing super costumes, but there was no contest in Warren's mind.

After he had checked in with the librarian, Warren went straight to stock the returned books back on the shelves. After thirty minutes had passed, Warren realized that while his class would be very easy, it was also very boring. With a sigh, he pushed the book cart down the aisle and turned-

and ran straight into a student.

"Oh, crap!" Warren exclaimed. "Are you okay? Man, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," the boy assured. "I should've been watching were I was walking."

"Well, yeah-" Warren had started to say before he was interrupted.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to agree with me," the boy laughed.

"Well," Warren grinned, "if you had let me finish, I was going to say that I shouldn't have taken that turn so fast."

The boy grinned down at his shoes.

"Sorry," he apologized, meeting Warren's gaze once more. "I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Has anyone ever told you that you apologize too much?" Warren joked. The boy let out a short laugh.

"Well, has anyone ever told you that you can be rather blunt?" he retorted with a smile.

"Yeah, actually," Warren chuckled. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I've just transferred," the boy explained. "I'll be starting classes soon. Principal Powers said I should take a look around the campus."

"That's a good idea. We wouldn't want you to get lost," Warren said. "If you want, I could give you a quick tour later."

"Really? Thanks, that'd be great!"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Warren broke eye contact, instead choosing to look at the books on the cart. The other boy looked down at his shoes for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Well, I think I'm just going to go. I don't want to be a distraction."

"You know," Warren started, leaning slightly on the book cart, "there are some distractions that can be good."

Hearing Warren's words, the boy blushed at the double meaning and looked away. Warren's eyebrows furrowed when he saw the light tint on the boy's cheeks.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" he asked. He quickly replayed what he had said, and his eyes widened with realization.

_Oh, shit_, he thought. _I made it sound like I was hitting on him._

"It's nothing. I just don't want to be a bother," the boy said, walking past Warren out of the aisle.

"Hey, wait!" Warren called to him. "I'm Warren Peace. What's your name?"

The boy seemed hesitant as he looked Warren over, almost like he was searching for a sign that he could trust him. He must have found what he was looking for, because he looked directly in Warren's eyes and told him.

"Anima."

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Okay, so now Anima and Warren have met. Hope you guys were okay with how. I didn't really have anything planned as to how it happened. Anyways, chapter four is in the works.

Next up: The Campus Tour…


	4. Chapter 4

**Copyright/Disclaimer:** I, the author, do hereby claim no ownership in any form of _Sky High_ or any of its characters. All characters, trademarks, etc, belong to Disney. Though based on this movie, the author gains no profit whatsoever from this work of fiction. This story is only to be for the leisure of the author and others.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I know it's been a looong time since I updated this story and I'm really sorry. There's been a lot of things going on right now. New job, new love, new heartbreak, etc, etc, etc. So, I figured the best way to say sorry is with a new chapter! I hope you guys like it. It was sitting (unfinished) on my laptop, which has no internet connection, since the ending of April (SORRY!). I've finished it, but I'm not entirely sure about how I feel about it. But in any case, I want to thank all those who left me a review. It was great knowing people actually read my story. Again, thank you everyone! Even those of you who haven't reviewed!

Now here's chapter four…

* * *

"The first order of business," Principal Powers said when Anima returned to her office, "is to find you a safe place of residence while you are attending my school."

_Great_, Anima thought, _I'm going to be living with people who will probably treat me like some kind of charity case_.

"I've already taken the liberty to call a few parents of our students, but so far only one has responded."

"I'll be living with one of the student's families?" Anima asked, clearly confused at the turn of events. "So I won't be living with some random family?"

"Heaven's no! We can't risk the exposure!"

Immediately, Anima thought about his brief encounter with the mysterious young man- Warren, he had said- and he wondered if fate would be kind enough to have Anima stay with him.

"As I was saying earlier," Principal Powers continued, "only one family has responded, and seeing as we are pressed for time, I have granted them guardianship for you."

Anima sighed, glancing out the window of the office. So many thoughts were running through his head.

_I'm going to be living in a house full of strangers_, he thought. _And what's more, I'm going to be attending a school, floating thousands of miles above the ground, for superheroes_.

"Everything must feel so surreal, the way it's all happening so fast," Principal Powers said sympathetically, "but this really is the best place for you."

_And the safest_, she added silently. Anima heard this, but decided not to bring it up for fear that he would be reprimanded for using his powers on her. Finally, Anima met Principal Powers' eyes.

"Okay," he said, although the decision had already been made. Seeing his acceptance, she continued on to her next topic.

"I also wanted to discuss your powers." Principal Powers paused to take a sip of her coffee before she continued. "It's obvious to me from your little demonstration that you have a very powerful psychic ability. But, it seems you have difficulty maintaining control when you exert a large amount.

"I want to help you fully control your powers, but until that day comes you could become a threat to everyone in the school."

"A threat?" Anima almost shouted as he abruptly stood from his seat. "Principal Powers, I would never-"

"Never _intentionally_ harm, yes, I know," she interrupted. "But you have such an immense psychic ability, and the effects would be devastating if one day you were to lose complete focus on your powers."

Anima sat back down with a soft thud. He knew what Principal Powers had said was the truth and she was just being cautious. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and stared at the carpet.

"It is because of your 'potential' that I must ask you to wear _this_," Principal Powers said as she opened one of the desk drawers. From inside, she pulled out what seemed to be a crystal with gold running through it and out one side to create a loop.

"This pendant is made from a very special crystal that can nullify superpowers," she explained as she threaded a thin, gold chain through the gold loop and gently set the necklace before Anima on the table.

Anima studied the crystal amulet, almost disbelieving the power it held. Slowly and cautiously, he picked it up by the chain, unhooked the clasp, and hooked it once more around his neck. The chain didn't allow the stone to hang too low, instead letting it rest comfortably in the small hollow below his Adam's apple.

Several seconds had passed, and yet Anima still felt normal although he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. There was no pain, like he originally feared, nor was there any nausea he had assumed would also accompany the removal of his superpowers.

"Uh, Principal Powers," Anima started, uncertain of his own words. "What exactly is supposed to happen? I don't feel any different."

"The crystal affects each of us differently. To someone who has undergone a physical transformation, there would be noticeable changes. But, for you, we won't know if it's worked until you try."

Unsure of what would happen, Anima focused his power on Principal Powers' coffee mug. Try as he might, he wasn't able to even shake the dark liquid inside. The sudden realization that his powers were no longer active made his eyes widen. Seeing this, Principal Powers clasped her hands together in front of her on the desk, this being the proof she needed to know the amulet worked.

"I've made sure the stone was set on a chain if you ever require the use of your powers," Principal Powers explained. Anima nodded slightly, still amazed that his powers were no longer active. There were so many thoughts rushing through his mind. He thought about the school, wondering what the students would be like. He thought about the handsome teen he had met earlier, in the library. He thought about the family he was supposed to be staying with-

_The family!_ he immediately remembered. He knew absolutely nothing about them, other than the fact that they were the only family to say they would have him.

"About the family I'm staying with," Anima began, but he was soon silenced by a knock at the door.

* * *

**Author's Note 2**: Okay so I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this part of the storyline. I still need to introduce the other characters, and I still need to establish a friendship between Warren and Anima. As always, please review with anything you wish to say. Ideas for the story, flames, wedding proposals, they're all good!

Oh, and if you've been reading this and have yet to review please consider doing so! I would love to know if you like my story or think it's crap lol.

BrainlessPsycho

* * *

**Author's Note, December 22, 2008: **Hello to everyone that follow's this story! I know I haven't updated it in a long time, and I'm truly sorry for that T-T. Many things have happened since I started this story. Some were good things, some bad. Unfortunately, I've lost all inspiration to continue with this plot line T-T. However, all is not lost. I'm currently working on a new story (hopefully one that is much better than this was turning out to be _;;;). I don't want to give out any hints just yet, because mostly it's all in my head. I will tell you that it will feature a slash pairing (shock, shock, right _;;;)! This story will not be removed from ff. I do hope to return to it and finish it, if not rewrite it, but as of this day, it will remain on hiatus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Copyright/Disclaimer:** I, the author, do hereby claim no ownership in any form of _Sky High_ or any of its characters. All characters, trademarks, etc, belong to Disney. Though based on this movie, the author gains no profit whatsoever from this work of fiction. This story is only to be for the leisure of the author and others.

**Author's Note**: Hello readers! I know I said this story would be on hiatus, but I felt absolutely _horrible_ with not posting a new chapter in so long. So, as an apology and a surprise to you all, here's the next chapter!  
Also, I re-read my previous chapters and author notes and found that at the end of chapter three, I had said the campus tour would appear in the next chapter, but it never happened! Don't worry, though, it'll still come up. I'm _still_ not sure how this is gonna work out in the end, but yeah… We'll just have to wait and see.

**To the reviewers:  
**_Sally Vengence_: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!  
_The Phoenix Falls_: How's this for more, honey ;o  
_Riku Evans_: I'm glad you could find it again! Hope this chapter is up to your standards!  
_FlyingShadow666_: Yeah, I know it's been like forever since this got updated. But, here you go ^^! Enjoy!  
_nail bunny_: Well... I DEMAND you read this chapter, LOL!

So… yeah, here it is! Chapter five…

* * *

"**C**ome in," Principal Powers said. Anima's head turned to the door, anxious for whoever had interrupted their conversation to leave already. He _needed_ to know about his host family!

Anima watched as the doorknob turned slowly, as if taunting him by taking its time. Through the now open doorway stepped a young man- 15 years old, Anima guessed- with brown hair just reaching his eyes. He looked to be about the same height as Anima, only slightly more muscular. Anima continued to examine the teen who remained in the doorway, seemingly examining the other. It was only when the two met eyes that they looked away.

"I'm sorry, Principal Powers," the other boy started before he stepped fully into the office. "I was told you wanted to see me, but I see you're busy?"

"No, no, it's fine," she assured. "Have a seat, Will." The boy- Will- settled down in the proffered seat beside Anima. Anima let his eyes wander over Will, wondering all the while who he was and why it was okay for him to interrupt their discussion.

"Anima, this is Will Stronghold," Principal Powers continued, gesturing to the other boy as she spoke. The aforementioned youth raised his hand slightly in a small wave. Anima did nothing in response, except to continue staring at Will. Not knowing what he was supposed to do, Will looked back to Principal Powers for her to continue.

"Will, your family has volunteered to host Anima while he attends our school," she explained to Will who nodded in understanding. "Anima is a new student. I hope you two will become friends. For today, Anima will attend the same classes as you until we can arrange for a tutor to come in." As she finished, the shrill sound of the school bell sounded from the hall outside the room. Principal Powers continued, "Will, why don't you show our new student to the cafeteria? I'm sure you must be rather hungry, Anima."

Will nodded his head as he stood from his seat. Anima rose, too, though at a much more leisurely pace. The two boys left together, leaving Principal Powers to her thoughts once more.

_I must discuss this with the other teachers_, she thought as she watched Anima close the door behind them.

* * *

The two young men walked down the halls of Sky High in silence - one because he didn't know what to say, the other because he had nothing to say. That didn't stop their thoughts from wondering about each other.

The hallways were lively as students made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. It may have been a school for super-powered youths, but it was still very much like any high school. The cliques kept to themselves, mostly, but Anima noticed everyone was genuinely nice to his new acquaintance.

_Will_, he reminded himself. _His name is Will Stronghold, and his family was kind enough to open their home to me_.

Anima let his eyes wander over Will again. He couldn't be much taller than Anima's 5'7" frame, but that was where their similarities ended. Will's brown hair was very 'boy-next-door' compared to Anima's own platinum blonde hair, which was cut short in back with his bangs hanging just near his eyes. And where Anima's eyes were gray, Will's were brown with just enough blue to keep them interesting.

_He's not bad_, Anima appraised, _but I've seen better_. His thoughts returned to the tall teen he encountered in the library. Just remembering the intensity of Warren's eyes was enough to bring the heat to Anima's face.

Will, feeling a little embarrassed by Anima's gaze, cleared his throat before he spoke.

"So," he began lamely, "how old are you... uh..."

"Anima," he kindly reminded, "and I'm seventeen. You?"

"I'll be sixteen in a few months." Will paused, still not sure what he would be allowed to ask this boy. He really didn't want to upset Anima by saying the wrong thing. "So, you're a senior, huh? Know what classes you'll be in yet?"

"No, not at all," Anima said, looking down at his shoes. "I don't know anything about what's gonna happen to me, other than I'm supposed to live with you and your family."

Will glanced over at Anima. He looked so sad, but Will didn't know how he could cheer him up. Maybe…

"Will!" shouted a female voice from behind the two boys. Will turned, immediately knowing who it belonged to. Anima turned as well, interested in who this new person was.

"Layla," Will smiled at her. He pulled her into a quick kiss before he continued. "I want you to meet someone. This is Anima, he's new."

Anima gave a small wave. He was still uncomfortable being around so many people. For so long, it had been just him. Would he be able to trust these people?

Layla turned to Anima and gave him a polite smile. Anima gave her a quick once-over, committing to memory how she looked so he could match her name to her face. Her auburn red hair hung loose down her back. He could tell she was very down-to-earth from the way she was dressed. Not only was the majority of her outfit green, it was very simple. Nothing about her could make anyone think she was ostentatious or frivolous like many other girls their age.

"It's nice to meet you, Anima. I'm Will's girlfriend, Layla," she said pleasantly enough. "Will you be joining us for lunch?"

Anima had forgotten that Principal Powers had told them to have lunch. His hands shot into his pockets before he remembered he didn't have any money. Still, he kept his hands withdrawn. He didn't want these people to pity him. Anima looked down at his shoes, avoiding their eyes.

"Actually," Anima started saying, "I'm not feeling really hungry. I think I'll just-"

"Oh, don't worry," Layla interrupted him. "You can split a plate with me. I forgot to bring my lunch today. I don't eat much, and I feel bad buying a lunch when I won't finish it."

Anima glanced at Layla through his bangs. He didn't see pity in her eyes, but they had a knowing look.

"Okay," Anima sighed in resignation, "but only if I can pay the next time we share a plate."

"Deal."

Through this exchange, Will couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. He knew he was stupid for thinking Layla was attracted to Anima, but he didn't know what else to think to her offer to share a lunch.

"Well, we better hurry before they run out," Will put in jokingly. He slid his fingers between Layla's as the three of them walked to the cafeteria, forgetting his jealousy as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

* * *

"You know what I always thought was weird, Maj?" A boy with short, platinum blonde hair said to the girl next to him. She had been about to put a spoonful of soup in her mouth when the boy had spoken up. "Your name is Magenta, but I only see you wear black and purple."

"I fail to see your point, Zach," the girl, Magenta, retorted with a roll of her eyes. It was the same every lunch hour, it seemed. Zach would have some random thought and everyone would comment on either how random it was or how stupid Zach is to even think about something like that.

"Why don't you wear magenta?"

"Hmm… Let me think," she said pretending to consider it. "Maybe because… I DON'T LIKE PINK!"

Ethan jumped a bit at her exclamation. He had been reading his Mad Science textbook, taking notes for his paper, when Magenta had yelled. He didn't want to get involved in the "discussion", but the intellectual part of him couldn't refrain from correcting Magenta.

"Technically, magenta isn't 'pink'. It's more of a purple-y red color." Of course this earned him a glare from the girl.

"Like fuchsia?" Ethan finished lamely.

"Don't encourage him, Ethan!" Magenta gave an exasperated sigh. "I just don't like the color! Is it illegal or something?"

It was quiet for a few seconds before Zach muttered, "I thought you'd look nice in magenta."

Magenta, of course, heard and let out another sigh. She hadn't meant to yell or make them feel bad. Her clothes and image were just a touchy subject for her.

"Here, you can have my blueberry muffin," Magenta said, placing said muffin in front of Zach. She knew Zach loved blueberry muffins, and she really was sorry. Zach was happy, nonetheless. Food was always good, even better if it was free. He opened his mouth to take a bite, but stopped suddenly. Magenta noticed and, thinking something was wrong, questioned him.

"Is everything ok?" Zach furrowed his brow as if in deep thought.

"So..." he started slowly. "Does this mean you'll wear magenta?"

Magenta ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. It seemed rather ironic that the one person able to frustrate her to no end would be the one she gave her heart to.

Not that Zach would know. She'd keep up the charade going for a little longer as payback.

"Hey, Warren, how was... uhh..." Ethan interrupted, trying to change the subject before someone ended up in pain. "How was your last class?"

Warren had been sitting silently on the table, minding his own business. He had been reading leisurely, some random book he thought looked promising while reshelving the returned books in the library. Not that he disliked reading, but he rarely read anything for school unless it was required. He found that, although the book centered around a woman and the writing style was rather timely, he rather enjoyed the overall story. He reluctantly pulled himself away from the book to answer Ethan.

"I reshelved books in the library," he answered flatly, staring blankly at Ethan. Ethan either didn't notice or just ignored the look, because he kept going.

"I see you're reading something there," Ethan continued giving the book in question a curious glance. "What's it about?"

"It's called 'The Awakening'," Warren started. He didn't know why he was talking about the book. He could've kept quiet, could've told Ethan to mind his business. But when Ethan asked the question, his mouth seemed to move on it's own, speaking words before Warren could even process what was being said.

"There's a woman, see, and she's supposed to be like, the perfect wife and mother society says she should be. But one summer, her and this guy- Robert Lebrun, I think- start up a friendship and they later realize they have feelings for each other. When that happens, she does a complete 180, 'cause she realizes there's a lot inside herself she doesn't let out.

"So, she moves out of her husband's house and gets her own place, and she even starts an affair with some other guy. And that's where I am now.

"Who's having an affair?" a voice asked from behind Warren. Not a second later, Will, who had spoken, sat down at the table, Layla taking a seat on his side. However, no one noticed the boy standing a little too closely to the pair to be a random student. It was only when Layla pulled him to sit next to her that everyone at the table became aware of him.

Everyone except Warren, of course. He was busy pulling on his leather coat and putting his book away in his bag.

"I was just telling them about a book I'm reading. It's nothing," Warren brushed off.

"Warren? Reading?" Layla said playfully. "And a book, nonetheless. What's the title, maybe I've read it."

_Why can't I just be left alone, sometimes? _Warren sighed, not really wanting to go into another summary of the book. He'd never say it to Layla, though. He had been a big help to her the previous school year when she'd been unsure of her relationship with Will, and she continued to keep his friendship since then.

"The Awakening," he answered. "It's by Kate Chopin." He had been turning to face Layla as he finished the sentence when his eyes stopped, not on Layla's face but the boy sitting next to her. It was the boy from earlier, in the library. What had his name been?

_Anima_, Warren remembered. His eyes locked with Anima's and again the boy blushed, quickly averting his stare to the tabletop. He was clearly embarrassed by something, but Warren couldn't figure out what it was.

_Do I have something on my face?_ Warren wondered self-consciously. In what he thought was a rather stealthy, he swept his had across his face, hoping whatever was there would be removed.

As if no time had passed, Layla commented, "I've read that one. It's pretty good, but I have to say I'm a little surprised to see you reading something that portrays very Feminist ideas."

"But it's also about how society dictates the way people should live their lives, rather than living by their aspirations or desires," Anima suddenly spoke up. His statement surprised the table, mostly because the only people who had actually met Anima were Warren, Will, and Layla. This caused everyone to look in his and Layla's direction.

"I'm so sorry!" Layla exclaimed. "I got so caught up in the chit-chat, I forgot to introduce everyone! This is Anima, he's new." After everyone had introduced themselves, the discussion quickly shifted to their new addition to their lunch table.

"So you're a senior?" Ethan asked rhetorically. "How come you're starting here so late? Did you go to some other super-school before here?"

"This is my first super-school, actually," Anima said. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't know how much he should tell them so early in their friendship. He continued to look down at the table, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie if he looked at their faces. "I didn't have a family of superheroes, so I never knew places like this existed."

"Where are you from?" Magenta queried. "You can't be from here if you have to stay with the Strongholds."

"I've moved around a lot," he said simply. "I'm just glad Will and his family were generous enough to open their home to me."

He had hoped saying that would draw attention away from him, at least enough so he could come up with a plausible story. Anima glanced up, feeling someone staring at him rather intensely, and saw Warren's eyes watching him. He quickly looked away again, a sense of unease settling in.

_He knows_, Anima thought. _He knows I'm lying._

Somehow, Will had managed to make Anima the center of the discussion again, for the next question asked was, "What's your power? Can you show us?"

Anima didn't know who had asked it, not that it really mattered. His mind returned to the conversation he had with Principal Powers moments before Will had knocked.

_The effects would be devastating if one day you were to lose complete focus on your powers._ He could hear her loud and clear, as if she had somehow been implanted inside his head.

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Anima said. "Principal Powers said it would be dangerous if I lost control of my powers."

"That's a load of crap," Magenta said bluntly. "The truth is anyone could lose control of their powers. And you seem in control of them now."

"That's only because this crystal-" Anima pulled out the crystal hanging from around his neck "-is blocking my powers."

"I don't think anything bad will happen," Layla said confidently. She let her had rest comfortingly on Anima's shoulder.

"I agree," Warren followed suit. He surprised himself with how sure he sounded saying that.

_He won't hurt us_, he assured himself. _He could've done anything to me back in the library. He's got it under control, for sure._

Anima let out a barely audible sigh before reaching behind his neck and unclasping the gold chain. He carefully set the crystal aside, a multitude of thoughts flooding his mind as soon as it left his being. Wincing slightly, he began tune out each person's thoughts. Soon, there was only one other mind he could hear.

_Warren._

For some reason, Anima was having the hardest time expelling Warren's thoughts from his mind. He would try, but just hearing an inkling of his thoughts would bring up images of the other boy. The way Warren would stare at him so intensely, or his deep voice that sent shivers up and down Anima's spine.

Just then, Anima's head snapped up. He stared straight ahead but his eyes were fogged over, unseeing, and the color had drained from his face. Warren shot up from his seat and rushed to him, but Layla stopped him from coming too close.

"Don't touch him, we don't know what's going on," she warned. She continued watching Anima, concerned for her new friend. "Anima? Are you ok?"

Will and the others didn't know what to do, either. Ethan's eyes were transfixed on the scene as if recording everything to ask Anima for every little detail. Magenta had unknowingly grasped Zach's arm in alarm and she had yet to release it, while Zach wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side.

Warren couldn't just stand there watching. He had always been one to act first, question later. He knelt beside Anima and placed his hand on the shoulder not occupied by Layla's own hand.

"Anima?" he spoke softly, as if Anima were asleep and he didn't want to risk waking him. "Anima, can you hear me?"

Anima's eyelids fluttered lightly, as if responding to Warren's voice. Warren noticed this and spoke again, trying to pull Anima from his trance.

"Anima, wake up," Warren continued. He had started to rub Anima's shoulder in small, light circles. "Wake up."

Anima gave a loud gasp as his lungs took in a deep breath. His eyes shut and everyone could see they were back to normal when he reopened them. They slowly fluttered closed again as Anima collapsed against Warren.

Anima couldn't think clearly. His head was throbbing in pain and he wanted to drop to the floor. He probably would have if Warren hadn't been there holding him against his body. He let his head drop onto Warren's shoulder. He didn't care that people were around them. He didn't care that he could no longer understand what Warren was saying. He could feel dark cloud of sleep invade his mind, and he embraced it.

* * *

**Author's Note 2**: Yeah, I made this chapter quite a bit longer than my previous ones. Just for you all! Again, I'm soooo sorry you've had to wait this long! Also, I tried to incorporate the canon characters and establish some kind of friendship thing between them. I'm still _very_ new at this, but I'm doing my best to stay true to character. All suggestions are welcomed and appreciated ^^!

As always, let me know what you think of the story! Review, review, review! Tell me what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters! You know… besides the obvious Warren/Anima lovey-dovey stuff, LOL.

BrainlessPsycho


End file.
